


This Is Not the Invitation You're Looking For

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Eveningstar, F/M, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Pining, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Smart Eve, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Chloe gets an invite she never expected...to Eve and Lucifer's wedding
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Michael, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	This Is Not the Invitation You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



Chloe was in the middle of her usual morning rush, when a knock sounded at the door. She went to open it, and was handed a registered letter from the postman. Once her door was shut again, she took a look at the envelope, noting the quality of the paper. On the front, in an elegant scrawl that she had memorized by heart, was her name and address. 

"I wonder what kind of invite Lucifer sent that required all of this".

Maybe he was asking her on another date. He always did go all out on these things, and Chloe would be lying to herself, if she denied wanting to try again after that whole priest fiasco. 

She carefully broke the wax seal and opened the envelope. She removed the card, also made of extensive material, and began to read it, blood running cold at the words printed.

_ Dear Detective Chloe Decker, _

_ You are cordially invited  _

_ to witness Lucifer Samael MorningstarandEve Gardner  _

_ join together in Unholy Matrimony _

_ On October 31st, 2019 at 4pm _

_ Ceremony will take place at  _

_ The Rose Garden in Exposition Park  _

_ Gazebo A _

_ Followed by a reception at Lux  _

_ Please Rsvp no later than two weeks before the ceremony. _

_ P.s. Enclosed is a smaller envelope inviting little Beatrice to be our flower girl. _

Sure enough, there was a smaller card inside, with her daughter's name written in the same gorgeous font.

Chloe slumped into one of her kitchen chairs, staring at the invitation until the words blurred.

"How did this happen?" She whined.

' _You know how_ ,'  her traiterous brain replied,' _ you used and manipulated him, now everything that should have been yours is going to another'. _

Chloe banged her head against the table. Her brain was right. She let her fear and ignorance blind her to the wonderful man Lucifer is, and now someone else was reaping the benefits.

She didn't get to stew long before Trixie came into the room. The little girl looked at the envelope with her name on it, and eagerly tore it open. She jumped up and down with excitement.

"Mommy! Mommy! Lucifer and Eve asked me to be their flower girl! Isn't that great?!".

"Sure is Monkey," Chloe said cautiously,"I take it you really like Eve, huh?".

"Yeah, I wasn't sure at first, but once I met her I realized she's really cool, and Lucifer reeeaaally likes her. I'm kind of bummed he'll never be my stepdad, but that's okay! If he's happy, I'm happy".

*************

_ If he's happy, I'm happy _

Those words reverberated in Chloe’s skull hours after Trixie had went to bed. Somehow, her little girl had gained a wisdom that she had failed to grasp. As much as she loved Lucifer(and she could admit she loved him, if only to herself), he wasn't going to be happy with someone who'd broken his trust and lied to him. 

That didn’t mean he'd stopped caring, the invitation alone proved that, but he'd realized his happiness was in another direction...and Chloe figured it was about time she accepted that.

She grabbed her phone and opened up the one text thread that had been neglected for a long time.

Chloe : You can mark Trixie and I down as going....and she'd love to be your flower girl 

_ Lucifer 😈 : Really? Are you sure? _

_ Chloe: I am  _

_ Lucifer  😈 : Thank you, Detective  _

She put the phone down and felt a lightness in her chest that hadn't been there for months.

*********************

Chloe arrived at the venue an hour early, so Trixie could get ready. The Gazebo was decorated with twinkling lights that made it stand out beautifully against the surrounding roses. In front of the structure was Lucifer, looking breathtaking in a forest green suit, talking to....another Lucifer?!

He noticed Chloe standing there and brought his lookalike along with him.

"Detective! So glad you could make it".

"Uhm...yeah sure," Chloe stammered," Lucifer....why do you...." she pointed between him and his double.

"Oh! Right, this is my twin brother Michael, he came down to officiate. Michael, this is Chloe Decker".

"Michael as in the Archangel?" Chloe asked.

"The one and only," Michael said as he shook her hand," It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Decker".

"Likewise," she told him," well I better get Trix to the dressing area".

"See you in an hour, Detective ".

***************

The girls approached the bridal tent, and a stylist immediately took Trixie away to fix her hair. Ella and Linda were there as well, wearing white gowns. In a break from tradition, the bride herself was in a floor-length gown in hunter Green, with a sweetheart neckline, and sheer sleeves that had vinyl leaves running down them.Eve's hair was in a stylish updo with a few curls hanging, and she was wearing a necklace and earrings that bore emeralds surrounded by diamonds.

Chloe thought she looked gorgeous. 

Eve noticed her standing there, and a huge smile graced her features.

"Chloe! You made it!".

"Hi Eve," Chloe said as she sat down next to her, " You look beautiful".

"Aww thank you, you look gorgeous too".

"So," she asked, " are you nervous about today?".

"Not a bit," Eve told her," I'm just happy to finally get to marry someone I love and not a person that was forced on me. There is one thing missing though....".

"What's that?".

"Well, being directly created by God means I don't have a dad in the traditional sense, so," she looked at Chloe pleadingly, " would you give me away?".

Chloe gave Eve the first genuine smile she'd had since the whole Devil mess started.

"Of course I will".

***************

Lucifer stood inside the Gazebo in front of his twin, Michael, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Trixie came out first, scattering silk petals. Linda and Maze followed, the latter being a groomswoman( or groomsdemon as she put it). Amenadiel, who was the best man, escorted Ella, who was the maid of honor. 

Everyone stood for the bride, and imagine the devil's surprise to see his partner escorting his lover down the aisle. He hoped that this meant their friendship would finally be alright again. 

Chloe handed Eve off to Lucifer, then took a seat in the front next to her daughter.Michael skipped a few things, knowing his brother would not appreciate any references to their father. 

They got to the vows,and Eve went first.

"Lucifer, since the day I met you, you were my biggest supporter. No one had ever asked what I wanted before, but you always have. Good or bad, you let me make my own choices. Now that choice has lead me here, to spending the rest of my life with the one man that not even Paradise could make me forget. My devil, my serpent, my morning star, I vow to love, honor, and cherish you, now until the end of eternity".

Lucifer, who had tears running down his face, struggled to keep his voice from shaking as he said his vows.

"Evie, you were my first love, my first desire, my first everything. Even the stars I created, pale in comparison to the light that shines in your eyes. When we were separated the first time, I was devastated, and vowed never to feel again. But over the years, I slowly learned to let myself give and receive affection. I almost fell in love again, however, that didn’t work out, and I'm so glad it didn’t. Because, Eve, when you found your way back to me, I finally felt whole for the first time in Eons. You're the other piece of me, and I vow to love, honor, and cherish you until the end of existence and beyond".

There wasn't a dry eye in the garden after that, even Michael teared up a bit. After the exchanging of rings, and a kiss that was surprisingly G-rated, the couple turned to face the cheering crowd and floated down the aisle.

*****************

The reception at Lux was in full swing. Linda, who was pregnant and couldn't drink, offered to be the designated driver for her friends. 

Chloe sat a table, slowly sipping on her alcohol, while watching the happy couple glide across the dance floor. She felt a presence, and looked over to see Michael sitting next to her.

"Gorgeous, aren't they?".

"Yeah," Chloe sighed," I'm glad he's so happy, I almost cost him that".

"Chloe," Michael said as he looked at her, " I know you feel guilty about what you nearly did for that priest(he ignored her gasp at him having knowledge of that event), but my brother is surprisingly forgiving. He even forgave me, and I actually did send him to Hell".

"You have a point. There's just a small part of me that wishes things had been different".

"One thing you have to understand," Michael turned back to watch his twin, " is that he has always loved Eve. He FELL for her, and while I don't doubt that my brother holds great affection for you, he would never have been happy without his soulmate".

Chloe contemplated that for a minute, then something else came to mind.

"What happens when she dies again?".

"Oh she's not going to," Michael said with a grin, " call it an apology gift from father. He has decided to grant immortality to the soulmate of each of his children, including Eve and your friend Linda".

"That's amazing," Chloe said with awe," so does that mean you'll be connecting with your soulmate as well?".

"That depends".

"On what?" Chloe asked curiously.

"On whether or not said soulmate will go to dinner with me".

It took her a few seconds to figure out what he meant, but once she did, her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I'd love to".

**Author's Note:**

> A picture of Eve's dress can be found here 
> 
> https://www.storenvy.com/products/12455985-long-prom-dress-green-prom-dress-elegant-prom-dress-long-sleeve-prom-dres


End file.
